The Reason Is You
by HarryHermioneFan123
Summary: As Junior and Kris are about to begin their lifes together they think back to when it all started.


The Reason Is You

Junior smiled as Kris kissed him before getting in the car. They then drove off.

Kris looked over and met Junior's eyes and smiled. They both began to think back to the very beginning.

_Kris looked around the ranch as her and Pablo pulled in. She got out of the truck when Pablo pulled in and noticed two boys near the fence. She noticed they began to talk when she got out of the truck._

_'They are both cute' she thought. She noticed the boy with straight brown hair looking at her intently. She looked at him for just a moment before thinking 'probably some rich play boy'._

_Pablo then began talking to her. After Pablo walked away she headed towards her new trailer with a nervous feeling. 'Would she fit in here or would it be like at Camp Lagrange' she thought. Before going into the trailer she turned around to see one of the boys on a horse and the one that was looking at her earlier was now smiling at her. She smiled slightly back before going into the trailer._

_Junior stared at the place where Kris was. 'She sure is pretty' he thought._

_Later on she came to know these two boys as Junior Davis and Matt Ritter._

_--_

_After unpacking she walked over with Pablo to meet them. She noticed the boy from earlier was back at his porshe. 'Yep I was right rich playboy' she thought. She then met Matt, Todd and Henry. She got on the horse to show them how he riding was._

_When she was finished there was a dark haired girl standing near Matt glaring at her and a blonde haired girl next to her. The boy from earlier was also there._

_She got off the horse and then was introduced to Jean. Then the boy jumped over the fence and held out his hand and said "Kenny Davis". She shook his hand. _

_"We'll be seeing alot of each other. I live right down the road on the big farm." he continued trying to impress her. Kris smiled a little nodding. Jean then asked Kris if she wanted to take a walk with her. Kris agreed to._

_She then walked off with Jean._

_They walked around the ranch and talked. Kris then went over to where Todd and Matt were and they told her about horses and the ranch._

_From then on Kris began working there._

_--_

_A few days later_

_She went to a party with the Ritters. She then made the mistake of kissing Matt and was worried that Jean or Pablo was going to fire her._

_She went back into her trailer and began getting changed._

_She was then startled by a voice saying "I want you to know I am an honorable man". She walked over to the window to see Junior there._

_"I could have just waited five minutes and you would have been entirely.." Junior continued._

_"Go home if Pablo sees you.." said Kris frustrated. She didn't need some pretty boy hitting on her._

_"Pablo is in his house. His light is on. I can see him from here" said Junior._

_"What are you doing here?" said Kris._

_"I thought you might like to go to a hot tub party with me." said Junior hopeful. Kris rolled her eyes._

_"Thanks but I don't have a suit" said Kris quickly thinking of an excuse as to why she couldn't go._

_"Who said anything about a suit?" said Junior._

_"Go home Kenny" said Kris._

_"Kenny is my father. I get to hold the glorious monicar of Junior as he tries to extend his bloodline. You have no idea what it is like to have a father who has your whole life planned for you." said Junior trying to make her feel back for him._

_"Let's see you drive a porshe, you wear clothes that I've only seen in magazines" said Kris._

_"Okay she's not buying the poor rich kid angle" Junior started. Kris rolled her eyes again._

_"Want to ride in a porshe?" said Junior_

_Kris smiled before saying "Maybe sometime"._

_"That's progress" said Junior smirking._

_"I was just being polite" said Kris._

_"Polite is a start" said Junior._

_"Okay I was just trying to get rid of you" said Kris._

_"Kiss me goodnight and I'll leave" said Junior._

_Kris smiled before dropping the blinds._

_Junior smiled before leaving. Little did they know that this was the beginning of a relationship that would soon turn into love._

_--_

Kris and Junior smiled at the memory. They looked over and met each others eyes. Junior reached over with his free hand and entwined his hand with hers.

"I was just thinking back to how our relationship began" said Kris smiling as they drove.

"Me too can you believe how far we've came" said Junior. Kris nodded. Then a flash of a special moment between them went through their minds.

_Junior got up when he saw Kris get up out her sleeping bag. She walked over to a tree stump and sat down and looked at the sky._

_Junior walked over to her and said "Hey" and shined the flashlight in his face. He could tell he startled her._

_"Couldn't sleep?" said Junior. Kris nodded._

_"Me neither" said Junior._

_"Can I sit down" said Junior_

_"Yeah if you're quiet" said Kris whispering. He got up and sat beside her._

_"What're we looking for?" said Junior whispering._

_"Whatever we see" said Kris annoyed. She looked back up at the sky._

_"This afternoon when you talked about your mom, the guys and that. You said it wasn't a secret but it was. I know it bothered you" said Junior._

_"Are you trying to be a smart ass" said Kris trying to figure out what he was getting at._

_"No" said Junior._

_"What do you know?" said Kris._

_" I know and you know why because I watch you. I have no idea what makes me do it but everytime you turn your head everytime you laugh out loud or lift your hand to drink a cup of coffee or the way your smile spreads from one side of your face to the other" said Junior. Kris smiled and blushed._

_" I don't just watch. I see you and I saw your face when you said that stuff today, I know it hurt you. That's your secret. I won't tell." said Junior whispering the last part._

_"What's yours?" said Kris looking at Junior._

_"Isn't it obvious?" said Junior. Kris just stared at him._

_" I mean it I see you" said Junior._

_"Maybe but we're alone in the woods in the dark your eyes play tricks on you" said Kris. He shook his head staring into her eyes. She stared back before leaning in. He too leaned in and they kissed passionately._

--

"We both have changed alot" said Junior.

"Yeah you're no longer the playboy rich kid you used to be" said Kris smirking a little.

"Yeah well you are no longer have a grudge against the world a mile high." said Junior smiling.

"Yeah well I think the reason is you" said Kris squeezing Junior's hand.

"Yeah and without you I'd probably still be that playboy rich kid" said Junior grinning at Kris love in his eyes. He kissed her softly. Kris smiled lovingly at Junior as they drove off to begin their lifes together.


End file.
